


For Old Time's Sake

by Ilearnedtoreadforthis



Series: For You [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Omega Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilearnedtoreadforthis/pseuds/Ilearnedtoreadforthis
Summary: An invitation in the mail brings back to mind how Steve and Tony first met way back when, in college.(In essence, a prequel to "For You" - but this can stand alone.)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: For You [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017438
Comments: 10
Kudos: 156





	For Old Time's Sake

“Hey babe,” Tony walked in the house carrying today’s mail. “You got an invitation from the university inviting you to The Exhibition House opening.” The college where Tony and Steve met had expanded their art department and added a gallery at the college where art students can display their art. 

“I’m sure they invited every art major in the history of the school,” Steve dismissed the invitation.

Tony started thumbing through the brochure, “Babe, look. It’s the Brandshire building.” The Brandshire building is where Tony and Steve had their first encounter. Looking at the photos of the building brought back the memories of that day.

_ “Who are you?” Tony asked as he opened the door to the normally deserted study room. Tony had found this room in a closed off section of the school during his first week of classes. He had never run into anyone in this section of the building, much less this remote study area. But tonight, sitting at the table of the room was a very large, very attractive, blond hair, blue eyed alpha.  _

_ Mr Large-and-attractive looked up at Tony, smiling, “Steve, and you are?” Steve tilted his head and raised his eyebrows. _

_ “Sorry,” Tony started to stumble backwards toward the door, “I didn’t know anyone would be up here. I’ll - uh, just go -.” Tony couldn’t take his eyes off Steve. The blue button-down shirt made his eyes look like the ocean and accentuated the muscles in his arms. Tony took another step backwards and hit the back of the door, causing him to trip, making Steve jump up to grab him. _

_ “Are you okay?” Steve caught Tony’s arm. The contact made warmth spread through Tony’s body. _

_ Tony looked up at Steve who was still holding his arm and nodded, “Yeah, thanks.” Tony pointed back at the door, “I’ll just-” _

_ “You’re more than welcome to stay,” Steve’s smile was even brighter close up. Steve removed his hand from Tony’s arm and he gestured toward the table and returned to his seat, “There’s plenty of room.” _

_ “Are you sure?” Tony asked, watching Steve nod in return. “Thanks,” Tony gave a shy smile back, hoping he didn’t look like too much of a fool just now. “I’m Tony, by the way. I didn’t mean to interrupt you. There’s never been anyone up here before.” _

_ “I know,” Steve nodded, “I’ve been coming up here since my freshman year and you are the first person I’ve ever run into here. But uh,” Steve tilts his head, “How did you get past Shirley?” Shirley was the security guard that was supposed to prevent students from entering the portion of the building that was under renovation. “I have to bring her a coffee and a donut every time I come here and that only works half the time.” _

_ Tony laughed and looked down, “She thinks I look like her grandson. My price of entry is a pinch on the cheek so I think you are the clear winner here since it takes me a good half hour to get any feeling back here.” Tony rubbed his face, jokingly. _

_ “What are you in for?” Steve juts his chin toward Tony’s books. _

_ “Art Appreciation,” Tony taps his books. “Tell me why an engineer needs to take an art appreciation class.” _

_ “Seriously?” Steve gave Tony a look of surprise as he opened one of Tony’s art books. Steve flipped pages until he found what he was looking for. He turned the book back around to show Tony pictures of mechanical drawings by Leonardo Da VInci. Steve then proceeded to explain to Tony the connection between art and engineering. _

_ Tony could tell that Steve was very passionate about art. HIs eyes lit up and he became very animated. To be honest, Tony didn’t know the first thing about art and took the class in question to fulfill a humanities requirement and since it was the only non-morning class that was an option, he figured he could make work. But when Steve talked to him about it, he felt like he really could learn to appreciate art. _

_ “And it works in reverse too,” Steve explained as he finished explaining the benefits of art on the engineering student. “I took an drafting class my freshman year as an art major. Only one in the class, but it helped me see things in a different way - to translate three dimensional objects into a two dimensional medium.” Steve demonstrated by sketching out Tony’s pile of books. _

_ “I think you just gave me an idea for my final project for class,” Tony smiled at Steve and scribbled down some notes.  _

_ “Glad I could help.” Steve replied. _

_ Tony looked up at Steve smiling when he finished writing his ideas, “So what about you? What brings you to this neck of the woods?”  _

_ Steve stood up and walked to the window behind him, “This.” Tony stood up and crossed the room to stand next to Steve, who was now leaning on the window sill, looking out the partially opened window. “I love to come up here and sketch. There is always something out there for me to sketch.” Steve nods to varying objects, “The church over there has some magnificent stained glass windows that when the light is just right, are absolutely stunning - the detail is amazing. And over there is a fountain that always attracts some interesting people. And if you stick your head out this window, just a bit to the left, you’ll see the Math and Science Building which has some fantastic arch details that are incredibly difficult to draw. _

_ “But tonight,” Steve said as he walked back to the table and picked up his headphones as he tapped his computer, “Tonight, I am watching a presentation on Transcultural Art.” _

_ “Riveting,” Tony said smiling back at him. “Don’t let me stop you.”  _

_ Tony turned back around and looked out the window, taking in the scene as the sun went down. He leaned on the window sill, appreciating the scene in a different way, trying to see what Steve saw.  _

_ But as it darkened outside, he could see Steve’s reflection in the window and Tony's attention flipped to him, He watched as Steve clicked a few things on his computer. A moment later, Steve turned in his chair and Tony felt his breath hitch, as now Steve was looking at him. Based on the angle of reflection, Tony surmised, Steve could not tell that Tony was staring at him too. Tony shifted his weight from one foot to the other and he watched a startled Steve jerk his head in an attempt not to be caught watching.  _

_ It was not long before Steve’s eyes were back on Tony, giving Tony an idea. Tony leaned on his forearms and lifted up onto his tiptoes, toward the window, making his ass more prominent. A smile covered Tony’s face as he saw Steve’s eyes roam over the revised view. _

_ “Do you want me to fix that for you?” Tony asked as he turned around to face a startled Steve. _

_ “Uh-what?” _

_ “The error message,” Tony nodded toward Steve’s computer and the error message that was flashing across his screen. “I mean, it’s been on your screen for the last ten minutes.” _

_ Tony didn’t think that Steve could be any more attractive than at that moment as a blush crept up his cheeks, realizing what Tony must have also seen. Tony walked over and with three clicks, Steve’s video presentation started playing. _

_ “There you go. Need anything else?” Tony said suggestively as he turned back to Steve _ .

“I knew that night, you know.” Tony said to Steve, “You were so passionate and showed me the world through your eyes. I knew that night I loved you.”

“Then why did it take you three months to say it?” Steve put his arms around Tony, looking lovingly at the man he had been married to for five years.

“Didn’t want to scare you off. You seemed kinda skittish,” Tony nuzzled into Steve.

“Skittish, eh?”

“Yes. You wouldn’t even admit you were staring at my ass the whole time.”

“Okay, in my defense, you  _ were  _ trying to get my attention with it.”

“And, it worked, thank you very much.” Tony stood for a moment holding the love of his life, “Maybe we should go to the opening. See if our room is still there, you know, for old time’s sake.”

Steve kissed the top of Tony’s head and let his hands roam down to Tony’s posterior, “I do have some wonderful memories of that room.”

Tony lifted his head to kiss Steve, “Hmm. There’s at least two memories I would like to recreate.”

Steve grabbed Tony’s hand and started to lead him to the bedroom, “Well sweetheart, there’s no time like the present.”


End file.
